Cedric
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Cedric, modelo de pasarela.¿Te acuerdas de mí? Cedric, Tu primer novio de la escuela, Ayer en sueños te vi... *yaoi*


**Cedric**

Oliver y Marcus llevaban ya cinco años casados.

Oliver se había vuelto un chico sumamente elegante, pero seguía igual de simpático y obsesionado con el Quidditch.

Tenía un hijo de cuatro años, castaños cabellos y ojos grises, que Oliver solía decir que eran como los de su abuela.

En ese momento comían con el matrimonio Malfoy. Draco y Harry.

Al final de la cena, Draco y Marcus se retiraron a hablar de negocios, y Oliver y Harry a la sala.

Y entonces, Oliver hizo la pregunta que tanto quería hacer.

- Harry ¿has sabido algo de Cedric en estos años? Lo último que supe de él cuando me fui, es que se había vuelto el modelo más cotizado de Inglaterra, muggle y mágica.

_Que te han visto arañar_

_Banquetas con tus botas de tacón de aguja_

_Que no sales del bar_

_Que vives entre burbujas_

- ¿De verdad quieres saber, Oliver?

Le preguntó Harry con tristeza. Oliver sospechó que algo no andaba bien, con el castaño-rojizo de ojos grises.

- Claro que quiero saber, y quiero saber la verdad.

- Cedric abandonó el mundo mágico y... por culpa del modelaje y el éxito, se volvió bulímico; su familia y sus amigos incluido yo, tratamos de ayudarlo. Pero él cada vez se hundió más en las drogas. Hasta que hasta sus padres se rindieron. Se le ve a veces en el mundo muggle por ahí, drogado, triste, solo. Ni siquiera las marcas en sus brazos le restan belleza.

Confesó Harry con tristeza.

_Que te sangra la nariz_

_Que la bulimia hoy es tu gerente_

_Que ya no existe barniz_

_Para tu blanco casi transparente_

_Que te inyecta la soledad _

_Y le echas polvo a la rutina_

_Éxtasis de felicidad_

Y colirio a las retinas

_Dijeron que andas por ahí, luciendo marcas en tus antebrazos_

_Que nadie quiere ya saber de ti_

_Y las pasarelas no han visto tus pasos._

_Que la autoestima se te fue a París_

_Y la debacle se mudó a tu casa_

Oliver hizo sus averiguaciones luego de esa conversación. No le fue difícil, el dinero hacía las cosas fáciles y él lo tenía a montones desde que se casó con Marcus.

Suspiró y marcó el número de teléfono muggle que tenía en su mano.

Un par de timbrazos y una voz salida del mismo baúl de los recuerdos gratos.

- Hola...

Ya no era la voz risueña de antes, pero aún sin pizca de autoestima, era una voz hermosa.

- Cedric...

Dijo Oliver.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo, Cedric, Oliver, tu primer novio en la escuela ¿me recuerdas?

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó una exclamación ahogada.

- ¿Eres tú, Oliver?

Preguntó una voz a punto de llorar.

- Sí. Soy yo.

_Cedric, modelo de pasarela._

_¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

_Cedric_

_Tu primer novio de la escuela_

_Ayer en sueños te vi_

- Pensé que no me recordabas. Ya nadie lo hace.

- Jamás te he olvidado, Cedric.

- Te casaste con Flint...

- Mis padres me obligaron, te ofrecí huir conmigo. Pero tu carrera estaba en lo mejor y no quisiste...

- Si me vas a reclamar...

- No, por favor, no cuelgues. No te voy, ni te quiero reclamar nada. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás...

- Supongo que ya lo sabes - Dijo la triste voz de Cedric con ironía - ¿No te lo han dicho? Soy un drogadicto.

- Cedric... tienes un hijo.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Mis padres te mintieron. Mi hijo no es hijo de Flint, es hijo tuyo. Se parece mucho a ti.

Le confesó Oliver. Al otro lado de la línea un silencio impresionado.

_Que en el anden __  
__Del tren del purgatorio_

_Pregunta quién quiere alquilarse _

_un dormitorio_

_En el vagón_

_De la clase ejecutiva_

_Donde dios,_

_El Diablo y sus mortajas_

_Juegan los dos_

_Tu fortuna en las barajas_

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora¿Ahora que no tengo nada que dar? Que soy un drogadicto, al que de milagro no cogiste en uno de sus viajes porque se acaba de levantar. Ya no soy un modelo importante, Oliver. Tengo que acostarme a veces con el que pague para pagar el alquiler de este cuartucho maloliente. ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora¿Para que me sienta más miserable¿Para que sepa que hay algo que nunca podré tener?

_Si te acuerdas de mí_

_Soy el mismo el que te adoraba_

_Si te acuerdas de mí_

_No cuelgues esta llamada_

- No, Cedric. Te lo digo porque aún te amo. Porque sólo basta una palabra tuya, sólo necesito saber si quieres mi ayuda. No, no me importa si ya no me amas. Pero no quiero que sigas como hasta ahora. Sólo dime que quieres ayuda y salir de las drogas, y correré a ayudarte.

Hubo un largo silencio, tal vez fueron diez minutos o más, y al fin una débil voz respondió.

- Yo también te amo... ayúdame, Oliver.

Oliver cerró los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas.

- No te muevas, voy por ti ahora.

_Entérate que sigo aquí_

_Congelándome en el tiempo_

_Esperando a que digas sí_

_Para ir a tu encuentro_

- Gracias por acompañarme.

Dijo Oliver. Harry le sonrió.

- Ha sido un proceso largo, Oliver. Un año: tu divorcio, el cambio para tu hijo, el que consiguieras lo que nadie más, la recuperación de Cedric. Pero al fin todo pasó. Hoy sale de la clínica, Oliver. Al fin mi amigo y tu amor está limpio. Curado. No más drogas, no mas bulimia. Es de nuevo nuestro Cedric.

Oliver asintió emocionado. Sí, todo eso había pasado en ese año. Su divorcio no fue fácil. Marcus intentó quitarle a su hijo, así que se vio obligado a declarar públicamente que su hijo era un Diggory y no un Flint.

Cedric lo apoyó. Marcus no pudo hacer otra cosa que irse y darle el divorcio. Los Malfoy (Harry y Draco), los Diggory, agradecidos por lo que hacía por Cedric, y todos sus amigos, lo habían ayudado.

Oliver tenía un trabajo de profesor en Hogwarts y su vida al fin tomaba el rumbo que tenía que tomar, y ahí estaba esperando a que Cedric saliera de la clínica.

Harry tenía a Sabie, porque Oliver estaba nervioso.

Y al fin llegó el momento.

Salió Cedric, se veía cambiado, más robusto, como cuando estaba en el colegio, sin marcas en sus brazos, más hermoso que nunca, con una luminosidad única. Sonrió, soltó la mochila y abrió sus brazos. Oliver corrió a ellos. Se abrazaron con fuerza, se miraron a los ojos y riendo se besaron.

Sabie corrió hacia ellos. Cedric lo levantó en brazos.

- Papi.

Sonrió el niño. Cedric lo besó en la mejilla llorando y los abrazó a ambos. Al niño y a Oliver.

- Mi familia.

Sonrió Cedric sintiéndose lleno, feliz, con su autoestima de vuelta. Su familia, sus amigos, aquellos que habían tratado de ayudarlo y lo habían hecho, se acercaron a él sonriéndole sinceramente felices y todos lo abrazaron.

_Cedric modelo de pasarela._

_¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

_Cedric_

_Tu primer novio de la escuela_

_Ayer en sueños te vi_

Cedric y Oliver se miraban llenos de orgullo y amor. Esa noche su hijo cruzaba el gran lago porque entraba a Hogwarts. Y otro bebé venía en camino creciendo dentro del vientre de Oliver.

Cedric de vez en cuando todavía trabajaba de modelo, era muy cotizado en ese terreno, pues era muy bueno. Pero su vida era principalmente su familia y su trabajo de profesor de vuelo junto a Oliver, con quien compartía la asignatura.

Aunque por el estado de Oliver, ahora Cedric daría la clase práctica y Oliver la teórica.

No habían habido más recaídas en las drogas y Cedric siempre se alegraría del día que pidió ayuda.

Y el momento llegó. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y el matrimonio Diggory sonrió orgulloso al ver a Sabie siendo seleccionado para Gryffindor, mientras su amiguito, Ricardo Malfoy Potter, era elegido para Slytherin. Se besaron felices celebrando la selección de su hijo, y se miraron con amor en los ojos.

Ya no más sufrimiento ahora sólo amor.

_Si te acuerdas de mí_

_Soy el mismo el que te adoraba_

_Si te acuerdas de mí_

_No cuelgues esta llamada_

**Fin**

(En cursiva, la canción _Laura_, de Ricardo Arjona)


End file.
